<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save the Last Dance by krsive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928020">Save the Last Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krsive/pseuds/krsive'>krsive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Bottom Morty Smith, Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Rick In A Suit, Slight fluff, Smut, Top Rick Sanchez, morty in a suit, oh god i'm a sinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krsive/pseuds/krsive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick agreed to chaperone Morty's homecoming dance. It proves to be too much for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save the Last Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is dedicated to Damaged Coda, who inspired the contents!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick should have known better than to agree to this.</p><p>    “Oh for fuck’s sake, Morty. Come here,” said Rick, standing in front of the bathroom mirror and beckoning his grandson to him. </p><p>The boy was done up to the nines in a suit. Or, well, he had <i>attempted</i>, at the very least. His shirt was bunched on the side, his belt was too tight, and he had made a complete mess of his tie. He slinked into the bathroom cautiously, his big, round eyes lingering on Rick--who was immaculate in his own charcoal grey suit.</p><p>When their eyes met in the mirror they both flushed light pink. Neither of them mentioned it.</p><p>“Your useless dad never taught you anything,” Rick grumbled. He stepped behind Morty and reached around him. Morty’s tie hissed as Rick undid it and pulled it through his collar, and he centered it and began to retie it in exaggerated movements. “Watch closely.”</p><p>“Geez, Rick, it’s fine,” Morty said. The color on his cheeks had deepened considerably. </p><p>“I said watch, Morty.”</p><p>Rick’s long fingers nimbly finessed the tie into a perfect knot. He found himself lingering, his arms around his grandson, the warmth of the boy’s body radiating into his own…</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he let go of the tie and stood back. It was hell to deprive himself after getting so close he could smell Morty’s strawberry shampoo, but there was no other option. He had to keep himself in check, had to keep himself away.</p><p>It was hard to say when Rick had fallen in love with his grandson. Long enough ago that he no longer felt as disgusted as he should, that was for sure. Day by day he sank deeper into the depravity of it and became inured, as a frog boiling by degrees. He knew that it was dangerous for him to stay around, but he couldn’t make himself go. Morty was all he had left; his life was empty, bereft without him. The day he walked out would be the day he flew his ship into a sun. </p><p>For now, he subsisted on lingering glances and the feeling of his hand around Morty’s wrist as he tugged him out of bed for another adventure. It was pathetic, but he had to take what he could get. Though things were starting to get truly bad, to the point where Rick was actually regulating his drinking. Because sometimes, just sometimes, he had started to believe that he saw Morty’s eyes lingering on him just a little too long. Or he thought that maybe a brush of Morty’s hand against his own was purposeful. He was a sick bastard projecting his own issues onto his grandson, and he couldn’t afford to get blackout and wake up having done something monstrous.</p><p>Tonight was different, though. Tonight he had let himself be talked into chaperoning Morty’s junior-year Homecoming. And he was going to need all the liquor he could shove down his gullet to get through watching Morty’s dream date with <i>fucking</i> Jessica. God, he could already feel the first tremors of rage just thinking about it. So he closed his eyes, reached into his breast pocket, and pulled out his flask, bringing it to his lips. He tried to harden his gaze as he watched Morty fussing with his hair in the mirror. </p><p>“Stop touching it,” he snapped. “And fix your fucking shirt. You look like a slob, Morty.”</p><p>Morty gave him a wounded look, but his hands moved to obey immediately. Morty was so pliable, so quick to do whatever would please him. Rick wanted to give that right back, to show Morty what it really meant to please someone…</p><p><i>Stop touching it, Sanchez</i>, he scolded himself with a bitter smile. <i>Take your own advice.</i></p><p>“How about now, Rick?” Morty asked. He had done little more than push the wrinkles around, but Rick didn’t trust himself to get his hand close enough to Morty’s belt to fix it.</p><p>“Jessica’s gonna be so glad she agreed to go with your dweeby little ass,” Rick said, and rolled his eyes for good measure. “Can’t even tuck in your shirt.”</p><p>“Hey, c’mon, Rick! I’m really nervous here,” Morty whined.</p><p>“I can smell it on you, even over that cheapass cologne you’re wearing. Where’d you find it, Jerry’s dresser?”</p><p>“Well, you wouldn’t let me use yours!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I was kidding. You’re seriously wearing <i>Jerry</i> cologne?” Rick forced a barking laugh. This was good. This was normal. “That’s low even for you.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Rick,” Morty said, pushing past Rick and out into the hallway. Rick followed right on his heel like a lapdog, feeling spurned and hating how much he hated it.</p><p>“You wish.” The barb felt closer to a confession than he had intended. He tipped back another slug from the flask as they descended the stairs together.</p><p>“Whatever. Be that w-w-way.”</p><p>Rick was just about to snipe back at him when Beth rounded the corner into the living room, blocking their way off of the staircase. She pressed her hands to her chest. Rick thought he could see her lower lip trembling.</p><p>“My boys,” she said in a warbling voice, reaching out her arms to Morty. He tolerated a brief embrace before subtly shrugging her off. “Look how grown up you are, Morty.”</p><p>“Geez, mom, don’t be embarrassing,” Morty said, his eyes cast down to the floor.</p><p>“I can’t help it, you look so handsome.” </p><p>Beth’s hands did what Rick’s could not, fixing Morty’s shirt with efficient tugs. She looked him up and down with satisfaction. Rick, as he often did around his daughter, felt guilty. Guilty for not being there for her own dances. And, particularly, fucking guilty for wanting to screw her son until he couldn’t walk straight. He made a noncommittal noise as he brushed past the both of them and breezed into the kitchen. Booze. He needed more. </p><p>The bottle of Belvedere in the freezer was still mostly full, and he put it to his lips and took great swallows of the acrid stuff. It was cold and warm inside of him all at the same time, the perfect balm to his aching heart. His fingertips were freezing, painful, by the time he was done, and he hastily put the bottle on the counter while he opened his flask again. He filled it up until it overflowed. He was mopping up the spill when Morty came into the kitchen.</p><p>“Can we please get out of here, Rick?” he asked, voice low. He looked over his shoulder. “Mom won’t stop taking p-pictures.”</p><p>Rick took one last pull at the bottle and shoved it back in the freezer. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”</p><p>Rick didn’t bother to say goodbye to his daughter, instead leading Morty out of the kitchen through the garage to the ship. When he opened the driver’s side door some bottles fell out and clinked against the concrete floor. </p><p>“Rick! You said you were going to clean up the ship!” Morty said, alarmed. When he opened his side even more glass poured out. “Jessica is going to see this!”</p><p>“What is she, a princess?” Rick asked, rolling his eyes. “Get in the fucking ship.”</p><p>It only took a few minutes for them to fly to Jessica’s house, Morty sulking the whole way. Jessica came out wearing a robin’s egg blue dress with a lace top and tulle on the bottom. Rick stood leaning on the ship while Jessica’s mother insisted on taking about a hundred photos. He belched as she approached him, finally, with her hand extended. Rick turned on the charm for Morty’s sake, winding the woman around his little finger before sending her back into the house without having to explain why he reeked of booze. When Morty got into the ship at long last he was eyeing Rick with a strange, unreadable expression. Jessica sat in the front and Morty waded through bottles to sit on the boxy back seat. Heavy, awkward silence hung between the three of them on the flight. </p><p>Sundown was concluding as Rick dropped the ship into a parking spot at the school. Jessica seemed to be waiting for someone to open her door, but Morty was trapped in the back and Rick wasn’t about to fucking do it, so she sighed and let herself out. Morty scrambled out after her and she slipped her arm through his as they headed inside, Rick trailing them grumbling quietly to himself. Little fucking floozy. She was just using Morty for something or another, he was sure of it. He would be keeping his eye on her.</p><p>The decorations in the gym were shabby tissue paper affairs, made slightly less sad by shimmering lighting twinkling through the dimness. Teenagers milled about, mostly hanging around the perimeter of the room while a tight knot danced in front of the small stage where the DJ was set up. Rick was regretting this more and more as the evening wore on. So he drank.</p><p>And drank.</p><p>He drank every last drop from his flask, and then started in on the punch that he had watched some seniors spiking about an hour before. It wasn’t enough, despite how unsteady he’d grown on his feet and the slight blur that the decorative lights had taken on. It wasn’t enough to tear his eyes away from Morty and Jessica even for a moment.</p><p>Then Jessica kissed Morty on the cheek, and Rick had had enough.</p><p>Looking neither left nor right, pushing hapless teenagers out of the way, Rick stomped through the gym in a beeline to his grandson. Morty’s artless, happy smile dripped off of his face after a moment of merely looking at Rick’s face. He must look terrifying. He didn’t care. Rick snatched up Morty’s wrist and tugged him along behind himself. His steps were unsteady, but his long-legged strides were still difficult for Morty to keep up with, and the boy was tripping over himself as he was dragged through crowds, apologizing as they went. Morty didn’t speak up until they’d left the gym so that he wouldn’t have to shout. </p><p>“What the fuck, Rick?! I-I-I thought you said I could go to the dance! I really don’t want to go on an adventure right now, Rick! You’re...you’re too drunk, anyway.” Morty tugged uselessly against Rick’s iron grip.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, M-Morty,” Rick slurred.</p><p>“Geez, Rick, can you at l-least let go of my arm? You’re hurting me!”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>They tore around the halls until they came to a bathroom near the auditorium, most of the way across the school from the gym. Rick kicked the door open and shoved Morty inside, sending him sprawling. Under the fluorescent lights the flush on Morty’s cheeks looked mottled. He was frowning deeply, looking surprisingly unafraid now that he’d had some time to work up a lather. But, for some time, they stood in silence, staring at each other. Rick’s mind was reeling. What the fuck was he doing? This was bad, this was really bad. He had acted on impulse, thinking of nothing but getting Morty away from Jessica. Now he had to come up with some reason for all of this. That just made him angrier. He pushed Morty by the shoulder, who stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall.</p><p>“What were you doing out there?” he heard himself saying.</p><p>“What? What do you mean, Rick?! I wasn’t doing anything!”</p><p>“I saw you making out with your little g-girlfriend. I--I just saved your ass from acting like a little slut in front of everybody, Morty! Don’t you have any shame, <i>Morty</i>?!”</p><p>Morty blinked at him, uncomprehending. “Making out--I wasn’t making out with anyone, Rick!”</p><p>“I saw you, Morty! She--she--she <i>kissed</i> you!”</p><p>A hesitant look crossed Morty’s face, something complex passing behind his eyes. “Rick?” He took a brave step forward. “Rick, are you <i>jealous</i>?”</p><p>“What?” Rick roared. His voice sounded high pitched and unconvincing, even to his own ears. “Morty, that is the dumbest shit I have ever heard. First of all--first of all, I don’t want to have sex with your creepy pimple-covered little ass. Second of all, even if I <i>did</i>, some ginger bitch wouldn’t be my competition, ok? Drop it.”</p><p>“You’re <i>jealous</i>,” Morty breathed. His chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes grown wide. “Rick...Jessica’s just m-my <i>beard</i>. Because...I didn’t think I could really have who I actually w-w-wanted.”</p><p>Rick took a step back as Morty took a step forward. His eyes bounced all around the room, but of course there was nothing here to save him. He started to turn away from Morty, but Morty grabbed his wrist and held fast.</p><p>“Let go, you little shit,” Rick growled.</p><p>“No, Rick! I’m not gonna just pretend this isn’t happening!” </p><p>He yanked on Rick’s arm and Rick, off balance from all the booze, teetered forward, backing Morty against the wall again. He found himself braced with one hand beside Morty’s head, stooped over the boy. He scarcely dared to breathe. He was losing himself in Morty’s gold-flecked eyes in a way he’d wished so often that he could. </p><p>“Morty.” His voice was dry. He wet his lips and tried again. “Morty, back the fuck off.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Morty surged forward onto his tiptoes and before Rick knew what was happening their lips were meeting. Morty’s hands grasped the back of Rick’s neck to hold him still, to keep him in the kiss, but he needn’t have bothered. At the slightest touch of Morty’s soft, sweet mouth he was lost, his years of careful self-denial ruined. Forgotten. He cupped Morty’s face between his palms and kissed him desperately. His body pressed forward, trapping Morty against the wall. Morty made a small noise against his lips that went straight to Rick’s dick. He felt an erection pulsing to life, pressing uncomfortably against his slacks.</p><p>He broke off the kiss, breathless, and pressed his forehead against Morty’s. “No, no, no! We can’t do this,” he whispered. One last try. He had to give Morty one last chance before he couldn’t help himself anymore. He was already teetering dangerously on the edge.</p><p>“I want it. Rick, please.” Morty grasped Rick by the lapels, holding on for dear life. “I w-want <i>y-you</i>.”</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re asking for, Morty.”</p><p>“Then teach me.”</p><p>And that was it, that was apparently all Rick needed. <i>Teach me</i>. Fuck. </p><p>“Grandpa’s gonna teach you, M-Morty,” he murmured. “Ok. Grandpa’s gonna teach you.”</p><p>He captured Morty’s lips again, licking his way into his mouth to taste his soft, warm tongue. Morty made a small, choked noise that made Rick shudder. He ran his hands down his grandson’s sides and gripped his tiny waist. His fingers nearly met at the small of Morty’s back. He was so small. Rick was awed by the fragile creature that he held in his hands.</p><p>“Wanna--wanna see you,” he panted against Morty’s lips.</p><p>His fingers worked out the knot that he had so carefully tied for Morty earlier, and he fumblingly tried for Morty’s buttons. He was too drunk for this. Morty gently pushed his hands away and unbuttoned his shirt himself. Rick impatiently pushed his shirt and jacket off of his shoulders. He pressed kisses down Morty’s neck, lingering to feel his pulse against his lips, to taste the salt of his skin. He bent down, peppering kisses over Morty’s chest before laving his hot tongue over his nipple. Morty gasped and gripped Rick’s hair, holding on for dear life. Rick flicked it to hardness with the tip of his tongue and began to suck, and absolutely <i>reveled</i> in the needy little noises bubbling up from Morty’s throat. His fingers shook as he worked Morty’s belt open. He managed to get his fly down and Morty groaned in relief as he freed his erection. Rick dropped to his creaking knees on the dirty bathroom floor, looking up at Morty appreciatively. He looked good like this, pink in the face, his chest heaving. The boy’s cock twitched in interest when Rick blew his hot breath across it, and he smirked. This was going to be fun.</p><p>“Rick,” Morty panted, his brow furrowing in confusion.</p><p>“You expected to be the one on your knees, huh, Morty?” He stuck out his tongue and lapped a bead of precome from the head of Morty’s dick. The boy let out a high pitched whine. His fingers found Rick’s hair again, holding even tighter than last time, as if it were a lifeline. “I don’t feel like getting shitty virgin head in--in a high school bathroom, Morty. Ok, baby, try not to come yet. Be a--be a good boy for grandpa.”</p><p>Morty shuddered at the pet name. He nodded his head, bottom lip quivering. Rick sucked the head of Morty’s cock into his mouth and relished the lewd sound of shocked pleasure that poured out of him. He pushed Morty back against the wall by his hips, holding him firmly as he began to work his cock further and further back until he felt the head of him slide into his throat. When he swallowed around him Morty cried out loudly. Good. Rick began to bob his head in small, careful motions, wresting gasps and moans from Morty’s lips. They had Rick twitching and dripping in his pants.</p><p>“Riiiiick,” Morty moaned urgently. He tugged at Rick’s hair. “Rick, I’m g-g-gonna...I’m gonna come, Rick. Please, I’m gonna come, please let me come.”</p><p>Rick pulled back and wiped drool off of his chin. He took a long moment to admire Morty’s tear stained face. “What a good boy, asking permission,” he soothed. “Go over to the sink and bend over for me, baby.”</p><p>Morty sniffled and nodded, and Rick let him walk to the sinks and brace himself against the counter. Rick’s knees popped as he stood up. He took a moment to collect himself. He opened his belt and his fly as he crossed over to stand behind Morty, stroking his aching cock as he went. The boy’s eyes widened when he caught a glimpse in the mirror, and Rick could practically see him running calculations in his head. He chuckled.</p><p>“It’s gonna fit, Morty.”</p><p>“Geez, Rick, that’s…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby boy. I’m gonna take good care of you.” He stopped just behind Morty and took the boy’s dick in his hand, starting to pump him firm and slow. Bending over his back, he murmured in his ear. “Don’t you trust me, Morty?”</p><p>Morty let out an undignified whimper. “Yes, Rick.”</p><p>Rick’s hand sped up. He squeezed Morty’s dick firmly. With his free hand he grasped a fistful of Morty’s curls, pulling his head back and looking him straight in the eye in the mirror. </p><p>“Are you ever going to let that red-headed bitch touch you again, baby?”</p><p>“No, Rick.” </p><p>Desperation was a good look on Morty. Rick licked the shell of his ear, took a moment to indulgently smell his hair. “From this moment on, you’re <i>mine</i>, Morty. No one else is going to touch you ever again, baby. I’ll fucking kill anyone who does, do you understand me?”</p><p>“Yes, Rick.” Rick’s hand was flying over Morty’s cock now. The boy’s legs were starting to shake. “Please, Rick. Please, I want to come so bad, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>“Then come for me, baby,” he purred into Morty’s ear.</p><p>Morty came with a strangled cry, leaning hard against the counter. His emissions trickled through Rick’s fingers. Hurriedly, he took a half step back and pressed his coated fingers against Morty’s asshole. He didn’t waste time circling and teasing, but immediately pressed one slick finger inside. Morty’s hole was hot and so tight that it felt like his body was pulling Rick’s finger in. He practically moaned at the sensation.</p><p>“No, <i>no</i>, I can’t,” Morty sobbed. “It’s too much, Rick!”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when it’s too much, Morty. Didn’t--didn’t I promise I was gonna take care of you?”</p><p>“Y-yes, Rick.”</p><p>“Didn’t you say you trusted me, baby?”</p><p>“Yes, Rick,” Morty said, defeated.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Rick focused on working Morty’s hole, quickly slipping in a second finger in and earning himself a debauched moan. He licked and suckled at Morty’s neck as he fingered him open, painting bruises in his creamy skin. The pads of his fingers searched and found Morty’s prostate, and he pressed against it firmly. Morty screamed and buckled, barely holding himself up with his weight fully against the counter. </p><p>“That’s it, baby. Scream for me again.” He swiped across the little bundle of nerves. “Say my name.”</p><p>“Rick! Rick, oh my god, I <i>can’t</i>, please, Rick, please!”</p><p>“Please what, baby?” He slipped a third digit inside, stretching Morty as quickly as he dared. He couldn’t wait much longer. His cock was throbbing. </p><p>“Please fuck me, please, I need you inside me <i>right now</i> Rick!”</p><p>“Hard for me all over again? Didn’t think--didn’t know you were such a little slut, Morty.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, yes, I’m hard for you, I’m hard grandpa Rick and I need your cock inside of me.”</p><p>“Damn, Morty. I didn’t know you had such a little mouth on you. Ok, precious, grandpa Rick’s gonna fuck you real good now.”</p><p>He slid his fingers out and took a moment to admire Morty’s gaping, oozing hole before lining himself up and pushing forward with slow, insistent pressure. He felt himself push past the first ring of muscle and into the sweet heat of Morty’s body. It took all of his restraint to keep from slamming in. Morty was making little choked off whimpering noises that were driving him wild, and he laid back his head and groaned. It seemed to take an agonizingly long time until he was seated the whole way in, his cock pulsing.</p><p>“Aw, yeah, you’re so <i>tight</i>.”</p><p>Morty let out a sob. Rick took him by the hips to help him stay upright. Morty’s velvety insides dragged at him as he pulled back and pushed forward again. He moved slowly, letting Morty get used to it. But he was starting to lose the thread of things, his vision tunneling. He had wanted this for <i>so long</i>. Now he was balls deep in his grandson and pleasure was starting to fill his belly like a hot and viscous liquid. </p><p>So neither of them should really have been surprised when he slammed himself home on the next pass as hard as he could. </p><p>Morty’s strangled scream only encouraged him. Again and again he railed into him. He watched Morty cry in the mirror, tears and snot streaming down his face as Rick fucked him as hard as he could.</p><p>“God, Morty, you look so pretty like that, baby. Yeah, cry for grandpa.”</p><p>Senseless babble began to spill from Morty’s lips. He sobbed Rick’s name over and over again. Rick felt his own legs begin to go soft. Orgasm was looming. His balls were already feeling tight. </p><p>“Touch yourself for me,” he gritted out. He caught his reflection in the mirror. He was wild eyed and red faced. “Grandpa needs you to come again.”</p><p>Morty hummed his assent and reached a shaky hand down to jerk himself off. He moaned and cried, and if Rick weren’t still holding his hips he would have fallen to the floor. It didn’t take much before Morty was keening desperately, his body contracting in pulses around Rick’s shaft. </p><p>“I’m...I’m…”</p><p>“Fuck, Morty, just do it!”</p><p>Morty sobbed one last time and he clenched hard as he climaxed. Rick saw white as he came in response, letting Morty’s body milk his orgasm from him.</p><p>They stood for a few moments, both trembling. Reluctantly, Rick pulled out. He barely managed to catch Morty as the boy’s body gave out on him, and he lowered them both to the floor in a heap. He pulled Morty into his lap and pressed kisses onto the boy’s face, pushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead. </p><p>“Grandpa’s good boy,” he cooed to his still-crying grandson. He rocked him for a long time, rocked him until the tears stopped. “Morty...we need to go home, now.”</p><p>“What?” Morty’s voice wavered, and he cleared his throat and tried again. “Rick, what about…?”</p><p>“Forget about Jessica. Will you just think for a second?” he said in a voice that, for once, held no vitriol. “We both have jizz on our pants now, Morty. We can’t go back out there. We’ll just portal home, ok, buddy?”</p><p>Morty sighed. “Ok, Rick.”</p><p>Rick tilted Morty’s chin up and kissed him, slow and sweet. “You’re mine,” he murmured, thrilling at the knowledge. “You’re mine now, Morty, and I’m gonna take such good care of you.”</p><p>Morty tucked himself in against Rick’s chest. “I know.”</p><p>And that was enough for both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>